And They Meet In The Middle
by Oryn
Summary: Kensi Blye benci Cinderella. Marty Deeks bukanlah pangeran berkuda putih. Namun, mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah. One shot. Established Kensi/Deeks... kind of.


Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own NCIS: LA. I wish I have Deeks for cuddling purpose, though.

Timeline: setelah 2.10 "Deliverance", sekaligus spoiler untuk episode tersebut dan episode sebelumnya.

Author's note: fic yang menulisnya cukup bikin berdarah-darah. Pertama, aku sudah setahun tidak menulis. Kedua, baru kali ini menulis untuk fandom ini, yang ternyata lebih susah "dirasuki" ketimbang SPN, walhasil kayaknya jadi lumayan OOC. Semua kekacauan, rambling tak jelas dan inkonsistensi adalah kesalahanku. Kritik, saran dan masukan sangat diharapkan.

xox

Kensi Blye benci Cinderella.

Itulah pemikiran acak yang pertama kali tercetus di benak si empunya nama ketika ia tercerabut dari taman mimpi. Matanya yang berbeda warna terbuka, memandang lurus ke arah langit-langit selama beberapa detik sekadar menemukan orientasi di ruang yang nyaris gulita. Dia ada di kamarnya kali ini, pikirnya sedikit lega, kamar miliknya pribadi.

Kensi kemudian menyapukan lirikan ke meja samping ranjang, tempat dia meletakkan jam alarm. Deretan angka digital merah terang di sana memberitahunya bahwa saat itu baru pukul dua lebih sepuluh dini hari, masih beberapa jam lagi sampai matahari terbit atau setidaknya waktu yang dianggap lebih lazim untuk terjaga dan memulai hari. Itu tidaklah membuatnya heran. Dia telah biasa terbangun satu sampai beberapa kali dalam semalam, tidurnya tak pernah benar-benar dalam. Tidak setelah dia bergabung dengan NCIS bagian OSP di Los Angeles, mungkin semenjak kepergian Jack, atau malah lebih jauh lagi, sepeninggal ayahnya yang tewas terbunuh.

Ingatan tentang Sam yang misuh-misuh sewaktu rumahnya diinapi Callen tiba-tiba muncul dan Kensi tersenyum kecil. Pada hakikatnya dia dan Callen memiliki problem tidur yang boleh dibilang mirip, letak bedanya hanya mungkin pada Kensi yang belum pernah membuat orang lain yang ada di rumah, kamar, ranjang yang sama lama-lama gila lantaran terpaksa ikut terbangun secara rutin, terganggu oleh tingkah-polah yang sesungguhnya diperbuat agar ia jadi lelah. Yah, dia memang lebih kerap tidur seorang diri. Namun, ketika bersama seseorang pun Kensi tak bikin ricuh bila terjaga.

Terbawa kebiasaan semata, Kensi mengecek situasi di sekitarnya tanpa suara dan gerakan berarti. Seisi ruangan itu yang pertama jadi sasaran inspeksi. Sesudah mengedarkan matanya yang terbiasa dengan kegelapan, Kensi tahu tiada yang aneh di situ. Jendela adalah fokus perhatian berikutnya. Kensi memicingkan mata, memandangi tirai yang diterabasi cahaya temaram. Selepas yakin tidak ada bayangan yang tampak mencurigakan, dia menajamkan telinga, mencoba mendeteksi adanya bebunyian ganjil yang menandakan bahaya. Selain nyanyian sember pemabuk di jalanan yang saban kali tersandung tong sampah, tak ada yang janggal.

Lega mengetahui semua aman-aman belaka, Kensi mengendurkan sikap berbaringnya, membiarkan tubuhnya kembali menikmati keempukan kasur dan bantalnya yang familiar, selimut melingkupi sampai batas dada. Matanya masih nyalang, tapi. Ada saatnya kala dia dengan gampang dapat kembali pulas, tetapi malam ini tampaknya butuh mengawangkan pikiran ke mana-mana dulu.

Baiklah. Sampai di mana tadi?

Ah, ya. Kensi benci Cinderella, Putih Salju, Putri Tidur dan entah apa lagi karakter perempuan tak berdaya dalam dongeng yang, entah karena memang sudah pakemnya atau bagaimana, mesti diselamatkan dan dilindungi oleh pangeran gagah berkuda putih. Kensi tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan "cerita berakhir indah", "bahagia selama-lamanya", walau dia tak mempercayai keduanya dan cenderung sinis mengenainya. Tidak. Yang lebih mengganjal baginya adalah mengapa para putri negeri dongeng itu tidak bisa bertindak, menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri bahkan tatkala hidup mereka tergantung pada itu? Mengapa mereka hanya pasif menunggu diselamatkan?

Sebut dia feminis, pejuang kesetaraan jender atau apalah, yang jelas sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kensi untuk mendongkol bukan main jika dirinyalah yang harus diselamatkan, oleh seorang pria lagi. Dari pengalaman yangn lalu-lalu, yang untungnya bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan, itu cukup membuatnya merasa kehilangan kontrol, padahal kontrol adalah hal yang selalu dia upayakan untuk digenggamnya erat lantaran dia tak mau lagi hidupnya terhempas-hempas bagai kano di jeram deras. Diselamatkan juga menjadikannya terpaksa berhutang budi pada orang lain padahal Kensi benci itu. Pun, diselamatkan acap kali memantik kegusaran, amarah pada diri sendiri, menggelincirkannya dari puncak harga diri dan mengacaukan konsep yang dipegang tentang kediriannya.

Kensi Marie Blye adalah cewek tangguh, itu yang senantiasa didengungkan di kepala dan hatinya. Ayahnya seumur hidup mengajarinya untuk menjadi penyintas atau mati sewaktu mencoba. Berkat didikan keras sang ayah, Kensi jago menembak dan berkelahi, piawai mengemudi ekstrem, dapat memperbaiki sebagian besar mesin dan memasang instalasi listrik, mahir main poker dan cekatan melacak jejak. Membajak pesawat pun dia pernah. Maling mobil dengan mengakali starternya dan membobol kunci dan sistem alarm gedung itu santapan sehari-hari.

Segala keahliannya yang ditunjang dengan kecerdasan dan bakatnya menyidik menjadikan Kensi salah satu agen top NCIS, Hetty sendiri yang memilihnya masuk tim operator elit. Di banyak segi Kensi jauh di atas rata-rata, dia tahu itu tanpa menjadi congkak karenanya. Namun, barangkali karena itulah dia cenderung menuntut dirinya setinggi mungkin dan tak suka mengakui adanya kelemahan, terutama kelemahannya sendiri. Okelah, Kensi cukup terbuka dalam menerima bantuan terutama bila memang itu menyangkut hal yang tidak dia kuasai, lebih-lebih terkait penuntasan tugas, tapi khusus soal penyelamatan diri itu dia bisa jadi sensitif seperti landak. Tambahan pula, dengan pekerjaannya yang sekarang seharusnya dia yang menyelamatkan orang, bukan sebaliknya.

Nah, lantas ini dia yang aneh, dan ini sungguh-sungguh aneh. Kensi dengan agak terkejut campur heran menyadari bahwa diselamatkan oleh Marty Deeks tidak terasa menyebalkan. Sama sekali tidak. Mulai dari sewaktu dirinya dibawa paksa sekelompok agen Rusia jahanam, terjebak tanpa senjata dalam perang antarkartel narkoba, sampai yang paling anyar alias baru terjadi tadi pagi: disekap gembong sindikat pedagang organ manusia internasional, Deeks-lah yang berjibaku membawanya pulang dengan fisik relatif utuh. Seringkali setelahnya Kensi mengomel panjang-pendek karena Deeks biasanya melakukan sesuatu yang rada serampangan dalam upayanya menyelamatkan Kensi, misalnya trik pistol laser yang belum teruji waktu itu, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Kensi mensyukuri kecepatan berpikir dan kegigihan mitranya itu, dan kebencian tak pernah meluap tatkala ia diselamatkan Deeks. Tak bisa.

Kensi mengerutkan kening dalam keremangan, otaknya berputar mereka-reka, menduga apa penyebab reaksinya yang tidak lazim itu. Satu penjelasan yang mampir di kepalanya adalah kemungkinan karena Kensi sendirilah yang memutuskan bahwa Deeks yang harus memulangkannya dengan selamat. Dalam setiap kasus yang berujung dengan penangkapan dirinya, baik secara paksa maupun sukarela sebagai langkah strategis, Kensi selalu berkata begini pada Deeks: kau akan membawaku kembali. Jadi, diselamatkan oleh Deeks bisa dibilang sebuah pilihan yang diambil Kensi dalam keadaan sadar setelah memperhitungkan semua resikonya. Inisiatif itu datang dari Kensi sehingga dengan kata lain Kensi menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dengan perantara Deeks.

Alternatif lainnya, barangkali karena Deeks tidak pernah memperlakukan Kensi sebagai gadis malang memelas yang perlu ditolong. Tidak. Upaya-upaya pembebasan Kensi semata-mata berhasil lantaran ada kerja sama dan kekompakan mereka berdua. Ambil contoh kasus dengan agen Rusia tempo hari. Untuk dapat mengeluarkan Kensi dari kurungan tak kasat mata, Deeks mengelabui sebagian besar laser yang merintangi sementara Kensi berjuang, hampir jungkir balik secara harfiah, melintasi sisanya. Koordinasi macam itu juga tercipta pada kasus-kasus lainnya. Ibaratnya Deeks membukakan dan menahan pintu, tapi Kensi mesti berjalan sendiri ke sana dengan dukungan mitranya yang tak putus di setiap langkah. Deeks bekerja dan Kensi berupaya dan mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah, ada yang bertaut di antara mereka.

Orang lain boleh jadi puas dengan justifikasi di atas, tetapi tidak dengan Kensi. Benaknya berkelana, menganalisis, menggali ingatan, mencoba menemukan atau mengonstruksi jawaban yang benar-benar memuaskan hatinya. Kali ini yang terbetik adalah satu hal yang mulanya dia tolak untuk memikirkan, tapi lama-lama ia tahu bahwa mustahil mengenyahkan kemungkinan itu.

Jangan-jangan, tebak Kensi enggan, karena yang menyelamatkannya adalah Deeks sendiri.

Hembusan nafas panjang Kensi membentuk uap putih halus di udara dan wanita itu memandanginya sampai luluh, separuh melamun.

Marty Deeks. Nama itu terngiang, tak mempan diusir dan bersama nama itu, mengalir pula semua tentang si pemilik nama ke pikiran Kensi. Deeks, Kensi berkata dalam hati, mitra semipermanen pada awalnya, tapi dia kini ingin menjadikannya tetap, mereka berdua telah melalui banyak hal untuk bisa seklop ini. Pria yang sudah membuatnya tertarik sejak pertama kali mata mereka bersirobok di sasana tinju itu, lama berselang, keduanya sama-sama tengah menyamar. Ketertarikan yang mutual rupanya, belakangan Kensi mafhum. Deeks yang umumnya dianggap orang sekedar badut konyol, tapi Kensi tahu dia pengertian dan punya sisi sensitif. Bocah peselancar yang menyembunyikan bahwa aslinya dia agen, tepatnya, opsir yang kompeten. Deeks, tegar dengan caranya sendiri dalam menghadapi tragedi yang dilantingkan hidup padanya. Deeks yang tahu sejuta satu cara guna memicu Kensi jadi mangkel dan terhibur sekaligus.

Deeks, bibir Kensi tanpa sadar merekahkan senyuman ketika mengenangnya, satu-satunya pria yang...

Kesibukan Kensi merenung-renung terhenti lantaran ia menangkap bunyi ceklik pelan yang mendahului semburat sinar lampu meja dan disusul sebuah suara maskulin yang datang dari sisi kanan ranjang tempatnya berbaring.

"Kensi?"

Apa tadi yang dipikirkannya soal mengganggu teman tidur, pikir Kensi miring.

Wanita itu menoleh ke arah sosok yang memanggil namanya dan matanya menemukan Deeks yang telah sepenuhnya terbangun. Kensi mengamati bahwa kantuk hanya sempat sekelebat menyaput mata biru jernih Deeks karena selanjutnya cuma ada sorot khawatir di sana, bercampur antisipasi dan kesigapan mengatasi apa pun yang terjadi, protektif. Itu sebetulnya galib saja bagi seorang polisi penyamar yang kewaspadaan konstan adalah hidupnya, tapi Kensi mau tak mau sedikit tersanjung, berpikir bahwa kali ini kesiagaan itu bukan hanya buat menyelamatkan diri Deeks seorang, melainkan juga mencakup Kensi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Deeks sederhana.

Jawaban jujurnya tentu tidak simpel dan Kensi tidak sedang berminat untuk itu, karenanya dia menyahut dengan intonasi disetel ringan, "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Deeks, kenyang dengan permainan tanpa aturan tak tertulis macam itu, biasanya tidak menelisik lebih lanjut. Namun, kali ini dia mengajukan tawaran, "Mau membicarakannya denganku?"

Hanya karena kita berbagi ranjang bukan berarti aku mau membagi semuanya denganmu. Respons defensif itu sudah di ujung lidah Kensi, tapi dia memilih berujar, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Deeks. Sungguh."

Berganti arah penelusuran, Deeks menyeletuk, "Kasus tadi..."

Itu segera saja dapat selaan cepat nan tegas dari Kensi, "Sudah kukatakan kita tidak membawa pekerjaan ke tempat tidur."

Tolong jangan membahas kasus hari ini, masih terlalu dini untuk melakukannya, turbulensi emosi dan rasio yang ditimbulkannya belumlah betul-betul mereda, hati kecil Kensi meminta.

Kedua tangan Deeks terangkat dengan sikap antara menyerah dan mengajak damai, tapi dia masih mengawasi Kensi dengan tatapan yang membikin wanita itu agak menyesal telah menampik unjuk perhatian yang begitu tulus.

"Hei," Deeks lalu berucap dengan keceriaannya yang biasa, "bagaimana dengan sedikit pijatan sebelum tidur, yah, kembali tidur?" Solusi temporer yang lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Kensi mendengus, "Kamu masih ingat, kan apa yang terjadi terakhir kali kau menawarkan itu padaku?"

Senyum badung bin genit yang mengembang di bibir Deeks adalah jenis yang bikin Kensi gatal ingin menghapusnya. Pakai tamparan, dulunya begitu. Sekarang, sih ciuman kelihatannya manjur juga.

"Justru itulah..." Deeks sengaja melagukan kalimatnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Kensi.

Memperoleh respons demikian, Deeks secara tak sadar menampakkan ekspresi agak lega. Kensi dapat melihat gurat-gurat kelelahan yang masih membayangi paras pria itu, kesibukan sepanjang hari itu telah menguras sebagian besar energinya. Yang diperlukannya kini adalah istirahat cukup dan bukannya satu sesi lagi berasyik-masyuk di bawah selimut dengan Kensi. Namun, jangan panggil dia Deeks kalau berhenti menggoda. Sesuatu tentang mempertahankan reputasi, atau topeng, begitulah.

"Kau yakin mau melewatkan pijatan spesialku? Aku bisa membuat seluruh tubuhmu rileks..." Alis Deeks melekuk sugestif.

"Deeks," Kensi memberi tekanan pada silabel itu, "kubilang tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan uji coba dulu?" Tangan Deeks terulur hendak meraih bahu Kensi, tapi wanita itu lebih dulu menepisnya. Itu tidak menyurutkan Deeks dari berucap, "Ayolah, satu sesi saja dan rasakan bedanya. Orang bilang aku punya jari ajaib."

Kensi memutar bola mata, berpikir Deeks salah pilih profesi soalnya dia lebih pantas jadi salesman, dan membalas, "Uh-huh. Mestikah kuambil semprotan lada?"

Dimentahkan seperti itu, Deeks menggerutu, "Itu, sih kekejaman tingkat tinggi."

Kensi cuma menyeringai lebar, menunjukkan kepuasan dan rasa menang mirip kucing Cheshire. Deeks memang paling anti sama yang namanya semprotan lada. Trauma dia agaknya setelah dulu pernah kena disemprot pakai benda itu oleh perempuan yang histeris lantaran Deeks asal menyelonong masuk kamar mandi wanita. Konon, menurut Deeks, masih mending kena tembak bedil daripada semprotan lada di mata.

Bermitra dengan Kensi sepertinya membuat Deeks ketularan sifat kompetitif sebab mimik menang Kensi, betapapun itu membuatnya tampak oh sangat memikat, menginspirasi Deeks melakukan sesuatu untuk melenyapkannya, dengan cara yang sedikit kotor. Tanpa basa-basi Deeks menangkap pinggang ramping Kensi, menjalarkan jemarinya yang panjang di sana, mengirimkan sensasi geli mengejutkan yang spontan membikin Kensi terlonjak dan tergelak.

"Deeks!" jerit Kensi di sela tawa dan nafas tersengal, "hentikan!"

"Kau lupa meminta dengan sopan, manisku."

"Berhenti," kepala Kensi sampai terdongak, tubuhnya melengkung laksana busur. "Ah!"

Kensi hendak mencengkeram tangan mitranya, bagian mana pun yang bisa diraihnya, tapi Deeks keburu membaca gerakannya dan menghindar untuk selanjutnya meneruskan keisengannya menggelitiki Kensi sampai wanita itu menggelinjang, memekik dan terkikik sekaligus. Selama beberapa menit Deeks mengitik-ngitik Kensi seraya mengelakkan tendangan dan sikut wanita itu yang melayang tak terkendali, cengiran bermain di wajahnya, mengabaikan sepenuhnya permohonan supaya aktivitas itu diakhiri yang dilontarkan Kensi putus-putus.

Deeks baru menarik tangannya saat telinganya menangkap bunyi gedoran di dinding. Tak pelak lagi, pastilah itu tetangga sebelah yang ikut melek lantaran keributan yang mereka timbulkan dan mengetuk-ngetukkan sesuatu, kemungkinan besar penggorengan, ke tembok sebagai tanda protes dan peringatan. Dasar dinding yang kelewat tipis, juga kuping yang terlampau peka, Deeks berpikir dan menambahkan, pengganggu kesenangan.

Jeda sebentar itu dimanfaatkan Kensi dengan atret sejauh mungkin dari Deeks, bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan lengan memeluk kedua kakinya yang terlipat, tak mau memberi kesempatan bagi Deeks guna melanjutkan mengerjainya. Sialan si Deeks yang tahu saja caranya menemukan titik lemah tubuhnya, sebagaimana dia mampu mengetahui mana bagian tubuh Kensi yang paling sensitif dan mengeksplorasinya, mengeksploitasinya.

Deeks tampaknya tidak berminat meneruskan menggelitik Kensi, untunglah. Pria itu berbaring miring menghadap Kensi dengan kepala ditopang sebelah lengan, ekspresi kalem terpasang di mukanya. Kensi menyipitkan mata ke arah mitranya, mengirim ancaman yang cuma sukses menerbitkan senyum jahil Deeks. Ah, sudahlah.

Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, Kensi jadi berpikir, yang barusan itu sejatinya siksaan atau penghiburankah? Sebab tergelak, meski sifatnya reaktif belaka, itu membawa dampak berupa suasana hatinya jadi jauh lebih enteng. Dia merasa baikan, bahkan senang, walau yang terakhir itu takkan diakuinya secara terbuka. Tuhan tahu dia butuh tertawa seusai mengalami hari yang menegangkan dan dalam hati Kensi bersyukur dia memiliki Deeks. Kensi selalu bisa terpingkal karena Deeks, tetapi belakangan ini dia lebih jamak tertawa bersama Deeks ketimbang menertawakan Deeks. Betapa banyak hal telah berubah di antara mereka.

"Mungkin aku akan bangun lebih pagi darimu," Deeks sejurus kemudian buka suara.

Kensi mengangkat alis, sepengetahuannya musim begini tidak mendukung buat berselancar pagi-pagi.

"Aku mau ke LAPD dulu besok, eh... nanti pagi," jelas Deeks.

"Kamu betulan pergi ke LAPD? Bukannya ikut latihan yoga di taman, dikelilingi gadis-gadis muda?" seloroh Kensi.

Kecemburuankah itu yang terdeteksi dalam kalimat Kensi, Deeks membatin. Namun, dia masih sayang pada bagian vital dari anatominya, sehingga alih-alih menanyakan itu, dia menyahuti, "Yeah. Aku harus ke LAPD. Kau tahu, ada kepala polisi dan beberapa orang sok penting di sana yang perlu diganggu." Seringai nakal itu lagi.

Kensi memutuskan untuk memercayainya dan berkomentar sambil lalu, "Baguslah."

Deeks mengerti benar apa yang tersirat dalam satu kata itu. Baguslah, itu berarti tak perlu repot-repot memastikan mereka datang ke kantor OSP dari dua arah yang berbeda demi menghindari kecurigaan orang. Deeks seharusnya sudah terbiasa dengan petak-umpet macam itu, tapi tetap saja sesekali itu terasa sedikit menyengat hati.

Kensi, tidak sadar atau memilih tak mengindahkan yang dipikirkan Deeks, berkata kalem, "Ah, mumpung aku ingat. Kalau kamu mandi pagi nanti jangan lupa bilas banyak-banyak, tuan pemenang-penghargaan-higienis-di-smu," sarkasme mewarnai potongan terakhir kalimatnya. "Kemarin aku nyaris terpeleset gara-gara lantai kamar mandi licin oleh sisa busa sabunmu."

Mengikuti teladan santai Kensi, Deeks menyanggah, "Nanti kau protes lantaran aku menghabiskan semua air panasnya, tuan putri."

"Tidak," senyum menang menghiasi raut muka Kensi, "aku mengikuti teladan Hetty. Air panasmu dijatah selama tiga menit. Sisanya, selamat menikmati air dingin," dia berhenti untuk efek dramatis, "hm... air yang sangat-sangat dingin."

"Serius, nih?"

Menikmati tampang tercengang campur merana mitranya, Kensi menyambung, "Oh yeah. Lalu, jangan lupa kau ganti baju, yang hari ini kaukenakan sudah tak layak pakai." Dia menggagalkan komentar Deeks dengan, "Ada pakaianmu yang ketinggalan dulu. Cari saja di laci, sudah dicuci, kok. Pakai itu. Dan ah, jangan sampai kaubawa handuk kecilku ke kantor seperti waktu itu. Aku tidak ingin orang berpikir macam-macam karenanya. Kalau kau butuh, akan kubelikan yang mirip, tapi punyaku terlarang bagimu."

Cuma Kensi, Deeks berpendapat sambil menghela nafas, yang sanggup mengombinasikan perhatian, tuntutan dan penyangkalan sekaligus begitu rupa. Dia terdiam beberapa lama, merenungi implikasinya sebelum berucap dengan gaya patuh setengah pasrah, "Baiklah."

Deeks sungguh tidak tahu apa yang mendorongnya untuk memasuki teritori berbahaya berikut ini. Melankoli atau kegilaan sesaat barangkali, duganya miring, atau sesuatu yang sama sekali lain. Namun, yang jelas sebelum dia bisa mengendalikan lidahnya, kalimat itu sudah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Menurutmu apa mereka benar-benar tidak tahu tentang kita?"

Pelan saja itu terucap, tapi cukup untuk memeranjatkan Kensi dan membuatnya memutar kepala dengan cepat ke arah Deeks. Dia memandang Deeks lekat-lekat sementara pria itu balik melempar tatapan lurus.

Deeks telah berupaya menyembunyikan nada berharapnya, suaranya diatur sekasual mungkin, tetapi Kensi yang cermat toh tetap menangkapnya. Dia juga tahu Deeks sedikit tersekat di ujung perkataannya, menekan emosi supaya tidak menyusup ke permukaan, itu memberitahunya seberapa dalam perasaan Deeks yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Tentang kita, kata Deeks barusan. Tentang kita apa? Pertanyaan itu melonjak-lonjak di kepala Kensi, menuntut atensi. Ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Terlibat? Pacaran? Kasmaran? Tidur bersama? Atau... sesuatu yang lain lagikah? Kensi tak mampu memberikan jawaban, tidak mau, tak berani, sebab mengatakannya seolah akan menjadikannya definitif, permanen, sungguhan dan dengan itu, akan nyata pula segala konsekuensinya, yang semua mesti ditanggungnya. Kebahagiaannya, sih tidak menjadi masalah, itu akan disambut gembira, malah. Namun, bagaimana dengan kepedihan yang nyaris niscaya mengikuti?

Tidak ada cara yang mudah untuk menjawab itu dan Kensi pun tak ingin memikirkannya panjang-lebar kali ini. Belum saatnya, putusnya. Ini pilihan mundur yang taktis, bantah Kensi sewaktu satu sisi di otaknya mencemooh dan menyebutnya tukang mengelak dan melarikan diri.

Demi mengalihkan pikiran, Kensi kembali ke isu yang disinggung Deeks sejak awal. "Hetty pasti tahu," cetusnya agak buru-buru.

"Yeah, tak ada yang lolos dari Hetty," timpal Deeks, mengingat wanita mungil atasan mereka yang tampaknya tahu segalanya dan senantiasa berada di tempat yang tepat pada saat yang tepat pula... atau tidak tepat, tergantung siapa yang jadi sasaran kunjungannya.

"Masih untung bos kita bukan Gibbs," komentar Kensi, merujuk pada pemimpin tim paling disegani di NCIS kantor Washington, DC.

"Serius?" Deeks mengikuti irama santai pembicaraan. "Aku, sih lebih ngeri menghadapi Hetty. Kamu belum pernah lihat ya caranya mengancam dengan pembuka surat?" Dia bergidik untuk menegaskan poinnya.

Itu memancing kekeh pelan Kensi dan dia menambahkan, "Callen juga tahu, kukira." Deduksi yang logis, soalnya Callen hidup dari insting dan kemampuannya membaca orang dan situasi, mengekstrapolasi dari yang subtil. Bila Callen tahu, yah, Sam pun begitu.

Deeks menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mengirim rambut pirangnya ke sepuluh arah berbeda. "Yeah? Aku sudah deg-degan saja menunggu kapan mereka memojokkanku dan memberi kuliah 'kalau kau sampai melukainya kami akan mengubermu sampai ke Timbuktu dan menghajar bokong sialanmu'."

Hm, Deeks ada benarnya. Timnya boleh jadi akan melakukan itu sebagai cara memberi restu terselubung.

"Mereka harus antre kalau begitu," senyum Kensi terasa kelewat manis menurut hemat Deeks, "karena jika kau menyakitiku, aku yang akan langsung membantaimu di tempat, kau tahu?"

"Uh-huh," dengus Deeks. "Api neraka tak ada apa-apanya dibanding murka Nona Kensi piawai-menembak-jitu-di-selangkangan Blye," kelakarnya.

"Ayolah, kukira kita sepakat tidak akan mengungkit itu lagi." Rona merah merambati pipi Kensi.

"Aku harusnya sudah waspada begitu melihatmu mempraktekkannya di lapangan tembak, tapi mana aku tahu kau bakal melakukannya benar-benar kepadaku," omel Deeks, memainkan peran korban yang teraniaya.

Kensi menatap langit-langit sejenak, berlagak bosan guna menutupi jengah. "Sebagai catatan, itu tidak kuperbuat dengan sengaja dan aku tidak menembakmu di selangkangan!"

"Ha. Aku tidak yakin itu kecelakaan dan lokasinya cukup dekat, tahu? Kau pasti menyesal kalau sampai benar-benar daerah itu yang terkena pelurumu," tukas Deeks.

"Deeks."

"Ya?"

"Tutup mulut."

"Tapi..."

"Oh, diamlah." Kensi menonjok lengan Deeks, cukup pelan untuk masuk kategori bercanda, tapi cukup keras untuk menegaskan perintahnya.

"Ouch," Deeks mengusap wilayah tempat tinju Kensi tadi mendarat. Mulutnya yang siap melancarkan protes dikatupkan lagi demi melihat Kensi mengacungkan kepalan dengan sikap menggertak.

Untuk beberapa detik, mata hazel-hitam Kensi bertemu mata biru bening Deeks dan tanpa dikomando keduanya serempak terkekeh pelan, dengan itu mengakui bahwa mereka menikmati perang mulut konyol yang begitu gampang tercetus di antara mereka, mengakui bahwa mereka membutuhkannya sebagai cara berhubungan yang paling jelas, paling mudah.

Yeah, cara berhubungan dua pengecut yang lebih pilih mengitari isu sebenarnya dengan roman muka berani dan sarkasme atau sinisme di lidah, Kensi merefleksi. Tidak begitu sehat untuk jangka panjang, dia tahu, tapi hei, apa pun yang membantunya terus berjalan akan dilakoni saja dan Kensi menduga Deeks pun berpendapat serupa.

Sebuah kuap lolos dari mulut Kensi sebelum dia sempat menudunginya dan Deeks menanggapi dengan senyum maklum. Matanya mengikuti wanita itu menyusup lagi ke balik selimut, mengatur bantal dan merebahkan kepala ke atasnya. Deeks memandangi Kensi mencari posisi enak di kasurnya tanpa niat menyusul berbaring, yah, setidaknya tak langsung. Dia ingin memastikan Kensi merasa nyaman terlebih dahulu, sesudahnya baru dia bersiap kembali tidur.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Kensi masih belum terlelap jua. Matanya memang tertutup, setengahnya demi Deeks, tapi pria itu tidak dapat dikelabui. Deeks mengernyit, merasakan ketegangan masih menguar dari mitranya. Tak butuh seorang detektif untuk tahu ada masalah yang meresahkan wanita itu, menghalanginya dari beristirahat. Deeks mengeluh dalam hati. Andaikan dia bisa menukar sebelah telinga dengan kemampuan membaca apa yang berkecamuk di benak Kensi...

Deeks cuma bisa mengira-ngira ini masih ada kaitannya dengan kasus yang dihadapi hari ini, penyekapan dan penyelamatan diri wanita itu sebagai salah satu dampaknya, hal yang akan mengguncang mental seorang agen yang masih normal, yang residunya bakal terasa tak peduli upaya seseorang mengecilkannya. Namun, dia tak berani secara frontal mengungkit itu, terutama sebelum Kensi sendiri yang melakukannya. Di sisi lain, membiarkan begitu saja rasanya juga sama salahnya.

Kalau dia ditodong pistol, disuruh memilih satu kata buat menggambarkan Kensi Blye, Deeks tanpa ragu bakal menjawab "rumit".

Akhirnya, Deeks memutuskan untuk memakai jalan tengah, yah, kalau ini dapat disebut demikian. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Kensi dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, Kensi."

"Apa lagi, sih, Deeks?" Kensi berakting ogah-ogahan membuka mata.

Deeks menarik nafas dalam sebelum bertutur, "Di luar apa pun aku ini bagimu, Kensi, aku tetap mitramu. Tugasku adalah melindungimu, bahkan dari diriku sendiri," suara Deeks melirih sesaat di bagian itu, "dan aku menganggapnya serius. Jangan pernah ragukan itu." Dia memaksudkan setiap katanya. Sepasang matanya yang biasanya sarat binar jenaka kali ini menatap Kensi dengan kesungguhan yang jarang. Mati-matian Deeks berharap agar Kensi memahami apa yang tak kuasa diutarakan dengan gamblang olehnya, berpikir miring bahwa dia mempertimbangkan telinganya yang satu lagi dibarter dengan keahlian telepati.

Deeks tak tahu bagaimana kata-katanya, yang tersurat maupun tersirat, menyentuh Kensi pada level yang agak berbeda dari yang dibayangkannya. Lebih personal.

Kensi menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak mau buru-buru bereaksi. Ia ingin sekali meyakini itu, demi Tuhan dan segala yang suci. Namun, pengalaman membuktikan bahwa semua lebih mudah baginya jika dia tak seratus persen percaya, tak menggantungkan asa tinggi-tinggi, tak terikat dan tergantung pada siapa pun, tak menyerahkan seluruh hati dan hidupnya. Ha, untuk itulah dia menciptakan aturan 'tidak ada kencan kedua', bukan? Aturan yang sebenarnya di sini tidak bisa dibilang berlaku sebab dia dan Deeks tak pernah benar-benar berkencan, yah, secara tradisional, paling tidak.

Wanita itu memalingkan muka sedikit, di benaknya terlintas berbagai macam pemikiran, tapi tak satu pun memberinya ide bagaimana dia harus menjawab. Haruskah itu dijawab?

Sepertinya iya, batin Kensi ketika melirik Deeks yang terlihat menunggu.

Kensi mendesah berat. Dia mengerti Deeks takkan mengemis ataupun memohon apa pun darinya. Kensi juga takkan terang-terangan memberikan apa pun buatnya, tapi mengingat segala kepedulian dan kebaikan pria itu padanya, rasanya tak adil jika Kensi tidak mengafirmasi yang satu ini. Baiklah. Hanya yang satu ini.

Kensi akhirnya menyahut lirih, "Oke," ada jeda nyaris tak terindera sebelum dia menambahkan, "Marty," hanya karena ia tahu Deeks senang bila Kensi memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

Balasan singkat itu tampaknya cukup bagi Deeks atau dia tahu dia harus puas dengan itu. Dapat sampai sedekat ini dengan Kensi pun sudah untung, kalau dipikir. Butuh perjuangan keras guna melampaui dinding demi dinding yang membentengi Kensi, beberapa di antaranya disusun melingkar ruwet bak labirin. Namun, Deeks yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan sanggup memenangkan hati wanita itu, tak perlu sebagai kekasih, sebagai mitra pun boleh. Dia hanya perlu waktu, kesabaran dan ketekunan. Bukankah Los Angeles tidak dibangun dalam sehari? Hm, Tuhan pun perlu enam hari kala menciptakan dunia, iya kan?

"Oke," Deeks berkata.

Kensi lalu memaksakan seringai ragu-ragu yang oleh orang optimis akan disebut senyum kecil dan Deeks itu optimis. Selanjutnya sunyi melingkupi mereka, keduanya sama-sama sibuk dengan kontemplasi masing-masing, tanpa sadar bahwa sebetulnya apa yang mereka pikirkan bisa terjalin menjadi satu.

Keheningan yang mulai terasa canggung di antara mereka itu sekonyong-konyong dipecahkan oleh Deeks.

"Kemarilah," dia berucap lembut, menepuk kasur di sisinya, sebelah tangannya dibuka dengan sikap mengundang. Sebuah tawaran sederhana tanpa pretensi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kensi memenuhi panggilan itu. Dia beringsut sampai posisinya terbaring tepat di samping Deeks, membiarkan pria itu melingkarkan lengan dan membawa Kensi makin rapat, memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin ada jarak di antara mereka, sementara kepala Kensi berbantalkan lengan dan dada bidang Deeks.

Hangat, batin Kensi sembari menyusuri torso Deeks yang berotot liat dan menyukai bagaimana tubuh mereka terasa tepat saat melekat, dia bisa terbiasa dengan ini. Entah itu bagus atau buruk.

Deeks memadamkan lampu dan dalam keremangan Kensi merasakan jemari kapalan pria itu menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut ke pelipisnya dan membelai pipinya sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di keningnya. Caranya demikian halus, berbeda sekali dengan pencinta yang merambah ganas tubuh Kensi beberapa jam yang lalu. Kensi boleh saja benci Cinderella, tetapi Deeks selalu menganggapnya putri.

Berada dalam dekapan Deeks, Kensi dapat mendengar jelas tarikan dan helaan nafas pria itu yang berangsur-angsur teratur, juga detak jantungnya yang lama-lama sinkron dengan jantung Kensi. Terhidu pula olehnya samar aroma tubuh Deeks yang berbaur dengan bau keringat dan jejak kolonye. Itu semua menenteramkannya, meninabobokan, membangkitkan rasa nyaman.

Kensi memejamkan mata, menyambut alam mimpi yang pelan tapi pasti menggapainya. Kali ini tidurnya tak terganggu lagi.

xox

SELESAI

Author's note (lagi): astaga, sepertinya inilah dampaknya kalau kelewat bertekun di fandom SPN, semua yang kutulis jadi pada angsty dan mellow, dua hal yang notabene jarang terlihat di fandom NCIS: LA. Untunglah penggemar di Indonesia tidak banyak... *kabur*


End file.
